


Tempestuous Honey

by Midnight_Solstice, words_and_heartbreak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In other words this is Yooseven sin, JUST LOTS OF SIN, Language Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, This world needs more good Yooseven fics so this is what this fic is, Vibrators, Yaoi, gag ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Solstice/pseuds/Midnight_Solstice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: "I... like... you." Seven said, slowly. "I.. like you. Not just the kiss. Of course I liked it, but.." He reached out, placing his hand on Yoosung's soft, pale cheek. For the first time, he was going to tell someone exactly how he was feeling. It was almost intimidating, if not for all of the intense emotions he felt towards Yoosung. Using all of the courage he had, Seven took a deep breath, and looked at Yoosung straight in the eyes. His golden gaze was burning with passion. "I like you better than the kiss. I wasn't making fun of you, I never intended to hurt you. All of the times I teased you, or even that time when I made you think you would pass out from drinking too much caffeine... I only did it so that you would pay attention to me. I wanted you to stop focusing on LOLOL, so I... made sure you would think of me. Even if you were angry at times, and wanted to get revenge on me... I thought you were cute. Really, really cute. It only made me want to tease you more. Yoosung... I love you. I could never leave you alone, even if I tried. It's impossible. My mind always backtracks to you."





	1. Chapter 1

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707**

Hiya hiya~

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**Yoosung★**

Heya, Seven!

>_<

>___<

I can't play LOLOL

This world is going down!!!

!!!!

!!!!!!

**707**

...?!

then, why don't u just do something else? lolol

**Yoosung★**

At times like this i get really depressed.

T___T

IMPOSSIBLE

What could I possibly do

**_LOLOL_**

**_LOLOL_ **

**_LOLOL_ **

**707**

**Yoosung★**

My life

**707**

Just play a different game, there r plenty of games in the world! lolol

**Yoosung★**

T_T

I don't know which game

help me out ;;;;;

;;;;;;;

**707**

**Yoosung★**

???

**707**

Don't tell me... Yoosung, u...

**Yoosung★**

What...?

**707**

U don't know any other games other than...LOLOL?

**Yoosung★**

I just don't know what to play

   My life has been involving LOLOL so deeply I don't know what to do now that the servers are down.

T_T

**707**

lololol, alright! Since u have asked God Seven for help, I'll help u out!

Tell me, do u want...

Honey Buddha Chips?!

**Yoosung★**

**_!!!_ **

**_Of course, who wouldn't!_**

**707**

Then, come 2 my place. I'll set up a game for us. Be careful not to get caught by Mrs. Vanderwood on the way here, she's in the garage;;;

**Yoosung★**

**** _Your maid sounds scary, gahh-_

**707**

If u can sneak past her, I'll deem u worthy to share my Honey Buddha Chips with!

**Yoosung★**

**Are you serious!!**

**707**

Of course~. God Seven always keeps his word! lolol

**Yoosung★**

I'm on my way.

**707**

Come and get them, lolol!!

_Yoosung **★** has left the chatroom. _

**707**

lololol

 _707 has left the chatroom_.

**~~~**

 

As soon as Yoosung had read that Seven invited him over, he jumped up and almost stormed out, stopped in front of a dirty mirror to make sure he looked alright. Then he almost slapped himself, because..  it was so stupid. Seven would not even recognize it, probably would just make fun of him in the end. Without losing any more time, he then went over to Seven's.

  
Arriving there, he rang the bell and waited impatiently.

The gate to Seven's lit up and began speaking in a robotic, monotone voice.  _"Hello. Who may this be?"_

Irritated, Yoosung furrowed his brows. “Seven, it's me!!”

  
Was that guy for real? Inviting him over, then not letting him in? That was so not fair. He just didn't want to share his Honey Buddha Chips after all, right?!

  
When something wet hit his cheek, he looked up. ...great, now it was going to rain.

The gate spoke to Yoosung once again. " _Please say cats are very fluffy lolol in Arabic._ "

Frustrated, the boy clenched his fists. “I can't speak any Arabic…” He mumbled, then shouted at the top of his lungs, “SEVEN!!” He banged on the door, hoping for the red head to stop ignoring him, or else he would be drenched in seconds. “Seveeeeen....”

**~~~**

Meanwhile, Seven was not aware that Yoosung had arrived, as he wore his headphones and was too focused on his coding and programming to look at the camera outside of his home.  
  
Seven was typing away at his keyboard, completely isolated from reality. He wasn't very aware of how much time had passed, so he didn't bother looking outside.

For some amazing miracle, though, Seven had finally glanced up to the camera that showed him the outside of his home. He noticed Yoosung standing out there, in the rain. And, well...blatantly banging on the door.  
  
Surprised, he quickly pressed the receiver button and began talking through the speakers.  
  
“Huh? Yoosung? When did you get here?!” He exclaimed.

“EEK--!” Yoosung jumped a bit back in surprise when all of a sudden Seven's voice rang through some speaker. He looked around. Sure, he was curious about said maid, but she seemed scary…

  
“I came here like, 10 minutes ago..” He replied when he was sure that Mary Vanderwood wasn't anywhere to be seen. “Just let me in, I might catch a cold!”  
He regretted not bringing a jacket, umbrella or some change of clothing..

The ginger pressed the switch to open the gates. “Well, you'd better be _reeeaaal_ careful, Mrs. Vanderwood is waiting just outside of the garage. If she sees you, you're going to be sent back home!”

With an amused smile on his lips, Seven watched as Yoosung jumped back “Hahaha~ sorry about that! I guess I didn't notice you came! Sure, sure, come in. I opened the gate, and even the door to my home. As long as you sneak past Mrs Vanderwood, you can **_have all of the Honey Buddha Chips you want_ ** _.”_

“Will do!!”

  
Carefully he sneaked in, focused on passing these 'levels' fast to get the Honey Buddha Chips. Ahh, they were so good... Even being wet to the bone now didn't bother him too much, the chips were a good compensation for it.  
  
When he arrived at Seven's home room door, he almost tumbled in as well, he was kind of hyped now.  
  
“Hiya, I did it!! Now, Seven, give me my reward, I've beat those levels!”

Seven calmly swiveled around his chair, a bit taken aback at the sudden intrusion. He grinned at the soaked Yoosung, before breaking into tremendous laughter.  
  
“Hahaha! I can't…”  
  
Seven held his stomach, trying not to die of laughter at the sight before him. He honestly did not expect Yoosung to go through such great lengths just for some Honey Buddha Chips. It was a very admirable trait, he must admit. Being young must be nice.  
  
“Well,” Seven said, once he had gotten control over his laughter, “I did promise you an unlimited amount of Honey Buddha Chips.”  
  
He held up a golden, full bag of Honey Buddha Chips, a smile on his lips. “This is yours, for all of your hard work getting through the...ahem, levels. Good job, hahaha!”

Triumphantly, Yoosung grinned at the red head and walked over to him.

  
“Aw yes! Thanks, Seven!!”

  
However, when he noticed how drenched he was, he stopped mid-track. “Uh, Seven. If you have some change of clothes, that'd be really cool...or else I'm going to catch a cold,” he muttered, a little disbelieving that he actually went through all this for a bag of chips.

But, since those were not only 'some chips', but ' _the chips_ ', he was absolutely fine; anyone who had only a little understanding of chips would have gone through the same stuff.

“Oh…” Seven said, glancing at Yoosung's soddened appearance. He was even making his carpet wet. Mrs. Vanderwood would definitely be suspicious if she saw a puddle of water on the floor...  
  
“Okay, come with me.” He got up from his chair and walked into another room, which was his closet. He...honestly didn't have many clothes, since he rarely went out. However, he had a clean pair of jeans and a loose T-Shirt that would definitely not fit Yoosung, but it was better than nothing.

Yoosung followed him, then looked around interested.

  
“Here, put these on. I don't have anything else for you to wear, sorry.” The red-head apologized, rubbing the back of his head with an apologetic expression on his face.

  
“I've expected you to have a whole lot more,” Yoosung admitted, then accepted the clothes thankfully. They'd be big, but they would do. Without thinking, he simply stripped off his shirt first. He knew he was not as well off as Zen or anyone from the chat, really, but now he couldn't be bothered less. However, he then looked at Seven questionably.

  
“Where should I put it? I can't drop it to the floor, can I?”

Seven held out his hand. “I'll take them, you stay here and change. Though, I'm not really sure why you think I'd have a lot of things, haha. I'm a hacker, not an actor like Zen. The only things that matter to me right now are electronics!” He exclaimed triumphantly, huffing out his chest.

“Okay, no prob!  And yeah, I think so as well. I, for one, simply don't need too many, and buying them also costs a fortune.” Yoosung wholeheartedly agreed. He took off his jeans as well and gave his wet clothes to Seven. Surely he would hang them somewhere to dry or something; he'd simply change back into them right before leaving.

“Right, right? You totally get me!” Seven nodded enthusiastically, taking Yoosung's wet clothes from him.

  
As soon as Yoosung had gotten rid of them, he put on Seven's jeans. As expected, they were too big by a few numbers, but so warm and comfortable, Yoosung couldn't help but sigh lightly. There was nothing better than changing into new dry, cozy clothes after a shower or a rain.  
  
“Now then!” He grinned. “Time for Honey Buddha Chips, and a good game!”

  
“I've set up a few game consoles in my living room. You can use any one you want.” The hacker explained, pointing over to where his living room was located, his hands a bit wet from the clothes in his hands. “There's a Playstation, XBOX, Cube, PS Vita...you name it! -- It's an endless amount of games for any gamer to enjoy. Oh, and there's a large gaming PC in the corner with the gigantic monitor, if you were interested in that as well. The Honey Buddha Chips are in the big boxes next to the PC, stacked up on top of each other, too. Enjoy yourself! I'll be putting your clothes in the dryer. Be right back!”  
  
He exited the room, leaving the blond college student to himself.

“Seven, you are amazing!!” Yoosung grinned and went to the living room. However, as awesome as it all sounded, when he saw all of it, he couldn't quite decide. Where should he start? What did Seven want to play? Were they even going to play together?  
  
“So many choices, not enough time to play all of it. I'd need to stay weeks here to even play half an hour of every game…” He muttered to himself, looking around. So, instead of deciding, he strolled over to grab a pack of Honey Buddha Chips. Seven had so many, and Yoosung still didn't know how he got all of them!

  
The blonde sat down in the middle of the room onto a pillow, eyeing one of the stacks with games while trying to figure out which one to pick. Meanwhile, he munched down on some of these delicious chips.

Seven grinned at being called "amazing", which he obviously was, as he took quick strides to the laundry room and put the clothes into the dryer. After starting the machine up, he sighed and leaned against it; the male bit his lips, deep in thought.

He hadn't actually planned to play with Yoosung. There was a huge pile of work from his agency that he had to get done; there was absolutely no way he could afford to sit down leisurely and play games, however tempting that sounded. Logic won over his instincts for this decision, he had decided solemnly. With that in mind, he walked out of the room and back into the living room, where he spotted Yoosung munching on a bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

“Hey, Yoosung. I've got a lot of work to do, so just in case you need something, I'll give you the key to my room since I'll be locking myself in so I won't be distracted.” With those words, he took out a spare key to his room from his pocket and held it out to Yoosung.

Surprised, Yoosung looked up. “Eh? I thought you were going to join me--?”

  
The boy blinked a few times, and looked at the key, before taking it hesitantly. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was slightly disappointed. “Is this really okay? Also, you should take a break once in a while, you are working all the time…”

  
Of course Yoosung was worried by now; everyone in RFA was, even if they didn't say anything.

Seven shook his head slowly, a regretful expression on his face before he quickly changed it to a smile. “Sorry, I can't join you. I have too much work to be slacking. I'll be okay, don't worry, hahaha!” He gave his biggest smile to the younger male, before ruffling Yoosung's hair with a huge grin on his face.

“Don't you worry about God Seven! I can overcome any challenge! Hahahaha! Just have fun, okay? Well then, if there isn't anything else you need, then--!” The red head turned around and began walking towards his room. The smile that was present on his face quickly faded into a dark expression.

“Don't treat me like a child…” he pouted, while watching his friend retreat to his room.  A light blush was visible on this boy's face, but he was slightly pissed nonetheless. He always acted all strong, and at the same time acted like Yoosung wasn't.

  
“Then let me at least help you!”

  
He was sure he could help, on whatever Seven was working. Damn, he had been looking forward to this too much... now even Seven let him hang out alone. However, he didn't go after him, knowing it was not his place. But standing there and seeing how his friend destroyed his health made him feel... helpless.

Seven stopped in his tracks, biting his lips again. It had turned into one of his bad habits whenever he was in deep thought. He gave a deep sigh before turning around to face Yoosung again. He had a completely serious expression.

“I appreciate the thought, but...I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to help me. Unless you were a genius, international hacker like myself, there is no way you can do anything that would be considered as ' _help_ '. The only one who can protect everyone is me. It's my job to do so... so just sit here and relax, alright? I've got everything under control. Thank you for your offer, but you would only slow me down…”

It felt discouraging to hurt his friend like this, but he knew that the young ones had strong mental defenses. It took the harsh words of reality for them to give up on their resolve.

Yoosung looked at him hurt, but lowered his gaze. Of course he understood, he was not stupid. Then an idea had popped into his head and he looked up at him determined.

“I'm not going to leave as long as you don't join me, be sure about that!!”

  
He took one chip and bit into it with force as if to deliver his point. He almost bit his finger in the progress, but fortunately, it was only an 'almost'.

Seven's sharp eyes softened considerably at the younger male's stubborn attitude. He found it cute. It even made him chuckle a little.

“Sure, sure. But just to let you know, I take a very long time finishing my work. It's almost an endless amount. You'd be staying over for approximately 3 days, 7 hours, 32 minutes, and .87 seconds. Are you sure you want to stay that long? Don't you have college?” Seven smirked mischievously, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Semester holidays,” Yoosung replied, looking the red head square in the eyes. Even if he had to stay for 3 days plus, he wouldn't mind as long as Seven would take some free time after it. Was it really necessary for him to look after a grown up guy? For some reason Yoosung now felt responsible.

  
“I'm going to stay here and you can't change my mind!”

  
The blonde crossed his arms. Seven better hurry, though, or else he might feel lonely in this big room.

So even Seven’s harsh words had not dimmed Yoosung's determination. The young one always seemed to be surprising him, day by day. He almost didn't mind that he was being proven wrong at this point. Seven finally gave a final sigh, and nodded in defeat.

“Alright. You can stay here for as long as you want. Like I said; you have the key to my room. Use it when you need me for something, or if you hear the front door unlocking--since Mrs. Vanderwood tends to enter often. You'd be stay out of her sight, or she'll definitely kick you out!” He pointed a finger at the front door. “Now then.. I'll be getting back to work. Enjoy yourself. Oh...and do not disturb me for no reason. I take my work very seriously.”

With those last few words, he returned to his room, locking the door behind him without listening to what the other party had to say.

“Alright!” Yoosung stood straight, until Seven had closed the door. The sound of it locking let him frown. He did really mean it seriously, locking himself into his room. In defeat he let his shoulders hang. Maybe he should log into the messenger and chat a bit; he felt a little down now. But he wouldn't leave. He would stay there and support his friend when he needed it!

  
The blonde knew he wasn't really good with anything, but the affection he held for his friends went deep. Especially for Seven... he was his best friend, at least that's what he told himself and hoped the other one would feel the same.

  
“Now then... Where should I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sexual tension rises along with lots of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it might be a bit confusing to read since the POV switches repeatedly from Yoosung to Seven, because this was an RP!! So please keep in mind we tried our best to revise it as much as possible to make it look like everything was corresponding with each other. However, some things we left alone since we didn't know how to revise it much;;
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, though!! Bring the angst!!

Yoosung turned around again, then decided on checking first if maybe LOLOL's servers were up again. He started the gaming PC, and looked at the desktop background surprised. Jumin's cat, was he for real? Somehow he felt even slight jealousy, as he wondered if this cat meant more to Seven than he did.

Yoosung sighed.

  
“Why are the servers still down...?” He wondered quietly, before exiting the game. Maybe he should play something else. An idea popped into his mind. 

Maybe he would try out Final Fantasy; he had seen it along the many games from before. He turned off the computer and skipped to the Playstation 4, chose the game and started it. If he went into PvP mode, he might actually be able to kick some butts, but before that he needed to create a character. He was just about to do it, but the urge to look at Seven's characters became too big. And since Seven wasn't looking, it wouldn't be bad to select them, right? He wasn't going to do much with them anyways, just a look…

  
“The highest level that is available till now, really?!” Yoosung leaned forward and looked at the screen, disbelief on his face. How did Seven even have the time? With all that work? He was truly amazing, Yoosung thought and took a glance at the room's door. Nothing, of course, Seven said he would be working…

  
Another sigh from Yoosung as he logged out and created a new character he had to level first. He would ask Seven later how he managed to get this high this fast.

Meanwhile, the moment Seven entered his own darkened room, his shoulders slumped back into the terrible posture he had acquired from sitting in front of a computer almost every single day. He rubbed his temples, relieving himself of his nonexistent headache before sitting down at his desk. 

Bottles and cans of cola littered his desk as well as empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips. In truth, Mrs. Vanderwood had never really cleaned his room because the next day, it would just look like the exact same way it had looked like before. Therefore, there was no use in cleaning his room. So it was a huge mess. Not that he cared; he simply continued to program and code, the sound of his keyboard echoing in the dark room. 

He hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights,  but he preferred it this way. Being in the darkness felt like he was being consumed in it. It was where he felt most comfortable. Slowly, he continued to work until his thoughts drifted to Yoosung in the other room. Seven began wondering how fun it would be to play games with him...until his hands stopped on his keyboard as he stared at the screen. 

On the screen, read the words, " _ Yoosung _ ". It appeared that he had accidentally typed Yoosung's name while programming...  _ dammit _ . He couldn't get the boy out of his mind now that he had begun thinking about stopping his boring work just to go play with him.

Seven hastily pressed backspace, deleting Yoosung's name from the screen. He sighed and slammed his head on his desk, hitting his forehead repeatedly until it was red. In these cases, he really didn't want to work.   
  
“But…”   
  
Seven pouted childishly at the thought of work.    
  
“Boring! Boring, work is so boring!” He whined, dropping his head onto the desk again, with a loud bang. He knew if he didn't do it, he'd be in huge trouble. He knew if he didn't do his work, he wouldn't be able to protect everyone. And yet, even so... just the thought of Yoosung in the other room tempted him to take a break. After all, he never really had any guests often, save for Mrs. Vanderwood...and even she didn't count.

When the blonde outside heard some loud bangs from Seven's room, Yoosung sat up straight all of a sudden. What was happening? This sounded highly concerning.

  
The blond jumped up and went over to the door, listening whether his ears may have played a joke on him. It had stopped all of a sudden. He was about to get back to the Playstation, when these noises happened again. Worried he decided to knock onto the door.   
  
The red head sat up again, rubbing his vibrant forehead with discontent. “I guess I really have to work…” He grumbled to himself, finally placing his hands on the keyboard again, coding at a quick pace.   
  
“Seven, are you alright?” He asked, hoping to get an answer. Since he was sure Seven wouldn't like it, he didn't open the door with the key the red head gave him, though; maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

  
What if he had injured himself somehow? Seven was surely rather sleep deprived, so Yoosung would probably not even be too surprised; even though he didn't like the way his thoughts sounded in his head.   
  
“If you need anything, please say so--”   
  
Of course Yoosung wouldn't be much of a help, the hacker had made it clear enough before, but at least, he could try, no?

Seven jumped a bit at the sudden worried voice of Yoosung from on the other side of the door. Usually, he would have had his headphones on; however, after slamming his head on the desk, they seemed to have slipped off onto his shoulders again. Without pausing in his rapid coding, he responded, “Yeah, I- I'm fine! I just have a bit of a... _ headache _ ... ahaha.”   
  
His laughter awkwardly trailed off, his fingers continuing to type the letters and numerators that his job had required him to do. God Seven, defender of justice, was obviously great at multi-tasking!   
  
“So, did you need anything, Yoosung?” Seven asked, golden eyes focused on the screen. The light of the monitor reflected in his glasses as he focused intently on the screen in front of him, when in fact, he was not focused at all. His thoughts were all of Yoosung, but he just tried not to admit it to himself.

A headache? He didn't seem okay at all.. Yoosung thought.   
  
“Ah, no- no, nothing-,” he said, maybe a tad too fast, but he doubted Seven would realise it. The clacking of the keyboard gave away that he was trying to focus on his work, and he felt like maybe his friend didn't want to talk to him now. 

Seven was a bit confused at Yoosung's reaction, but he didn't comment on it and only continued to work. If Yoosung really needed something, there was a key for him to use, Seven reasoned to himself. So he simply continued working.

Quietly, Yoosung went back to the console, but wasn't really in the mood anymore to continue playing. So instead, he logged into the messenger; maybe someone was online. Jaehee was, much to his relief. 

  
Yoosung knew she was just as worried about Seven, especially since she knew about a stressful lifestyle too well herself. But, Seven couldn't really be compared with anyone, he guessed. 

  
He greeted her, she greeted back, the usual, but apparently she felt something was wrong. To this Yoosung only sighed and typed:

_ I'm at Seven's now and he's locked himself into his room T_T It feels a little lonely like that... And LOLOL's servers are still down! _

  
The last sentence he added right after the first two, to not make it sound too weird. Jaehee went on saying that locking oneself in was indeed worrisome, but soon she had to leave as well because of her own work.

...

  
“Why is everyone busy, that's not fair!!”

  
Yoosung whined, before flopping down onto the pillows on the floor and laying onto his stomach. Not to mention that it was getting a bit late indeed; maybe he would simply fall asleep... 

  
But no! 

  
He had to stay awake, if Seven needed him! 

  
Nonetheless, a soft yawn left him while he stared at his phone. Not even Zen was online; that guy had mentioned he had a dinner with his director or something.  “...Seveeeen ... just hurry up already…”

  
**~~~~~**

  
Hours had already passed. It was half past midnight. Just how much more work did he have left to get done...? He thought to himself, eyes bleary and bleak from all of the strain he'd put on them for the past couple of hours. Seven sincerely felt tired and worn out, but his fingers continued to do all of the typing even if he wasn't paying attention to the screen. It seemed throughout the many years of his career, his body just knew what to type, what to do, and how to do it. He didn't know if the would consider that a good or bad thing, but at this point, Seven could barely function without almost falling asleep.    
  
He decided he should should stop his work for a bit to stretch and grab a can of PhD Pepper from the kitchen (unfortunately, the mini-fridge in his room has broken down and he hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet) because there wasn't any more left in his room, anyways. With that in mind, he sat up, stretched like a cat, and unlocked his door...  _ quietly _ , after remembering that Yoosung was probably still in his living room. The lights were dimmed, and he could see a small figure in the middle of the room, on the pillows. He couldn't tell in the dark if Yoosung was awake or not, though.   
  
“Yoosung...~? Hey, Yoosung~?” Seven whispered, trying to confirm whether or not the younger male was awake or asleep.

“Hnnn...?”

  
The blond blinked for a few times, before everything came into his mind again. Oh yeah, he was at Seven's place-

  
He sat up with a jerk.

Seven gasped in surprise at the sight of Yoosung's figure moving. 

  
“..I fell asleep.” He murmured and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Then he turned to his friend completely.

  
“Seven!” His face lit up visibly. “Are you finished~?”

  
Hope spread through his body as he flashed the red head a grin and stretched a little. His left elbow made a small cracking sound, causing the boy to grimace. One of the most horrible feelings, he admitted in his mind.   
  
“Uwah... you're still awake?! Or..well.. more like, I woke you up, ahaha. My bad, my bad.” The ginger sheepishly grinned, clapping his hands together in apology.    
  
“Forgive me! I was just going to get some cola from the fridge. All of that time cooped up in my room, I hadn't eaten or drank anything yet, so I'm super thirsty at the moment…” He said, walking over to the kitchen in the dark. “Want a can”? He questioned, opening the fridge. A small amount of light filtered through the kitchen because of the dim lights of the fridge itself. “I have lots of cola! Oh, and, unfortunately, I'm not finished with work, to answer your previous question. I'm just taking a quick break…”

Yoosung needed a moment until he was able to understand everything properly, since he was staring at Seven's figure that was illuminated by the light. He looked good like that... 

  
“Oh yeah, sure!”

  
The blonde blushed a bit, got up a little unsteady and joined Seven. Another yawn.   
Oh, he was sure he looked like a mess right now, especially in Seven's clothes. Hopefully his friend didn't mind, though.   
  
“Oooh, I see. At least you're taking a break, though.” He couldn't hide the light disappointment lying in his tone.

Seven nodded enthusiastically, the bleakness in his eyes gone now that he had gotten out of that stuffy room. He grabbed a can of cola from the fridge and handed it to Yoosung, then grabbed one for himself. “Yeah, I'm really sorry…” He mumbled, closing the refrigerator. As he turned to face Yoosung, he found himself staring at the younger college student.   
  
**Cute,** he thought, grinning. For some reason, seeing Yoosung in his clothes, his hair dishevelled, and hearing the disappointment in his voice made his heart skip a beat.  **Oh my god, he... kind of looks like a small, adorable little kitten right now.** Seven thought to himself, feeling his lips curl upwards again. 

“Well, you need to get your work done, after all…” Yoosung sighed, then pouted slightly. Inviting him over without having time for him was somewhat rude as well, but... He thought that maybe Seven needed some company. After all, he was almost all the time alone, except for his maid. Yoosung at least got to see some friends in college, but Seven was all alone.

  
The blond had the sudden urge to hug his friend and tell him he'd be there if he was needed. However, since that would probably be weird, he suppressed it.

The ginger snapped open the can of cola, only for it to spray all over him. “GAH!” Seven shouted, jumping back as his can hit the floor and created a puddle in his kitchen. Unfortunately for him, he had completely forgotten to tap the tap of the can to make sure it wouldn't explode everywhere. Most likely...because he was distracted by Yoosung.    
  
However, since Yoosung was too busy tapping his can, he wasn't aware of his friend's stare, and unfortunately also, he realised the mess Seven made only when said male screamed and jump; causing Yoosung to react the same way. He almost slipped, but could steady himself before he landed in the puddle of soda and made a bigger mess.   
The blond stood there panting from the sudden shock and grabbed the shirt with one hand. 

  
**What's wrong with me today?** Seven wondered, but sighed anyway. His clothes were all wet, and he was sticky from head to toe from the sweetness of the corn starch inside of the cola.    
  
“Ugh... I feel gross.” He complained, removing his favorite jacket, which was now ruined and stripped himself of his inner red T-Shirt as well. He didn't mind taking off his clothes in front of Yoosung, they were both men after all. Besides, if he didn't remove his clothing right away, he'd really be all sticky from the amount of sweeteners in the soda.

  
After calming his racing heart, Yoosung looked at Seven as if to figure out what had caused this mess exactly, but ended up staring himself this time. 

  
A red hue dusted his cheeks and ears; he couldn't really turn his eyes away.    
Even though Seven was only a year older than him and ate even more junk food than him, his body looked really good compared to his own. He started to feel a little insecure, so he looked away flustered and tugged with his free hand the shirt a little to busy himself. 

  
Almost did he slap himself for thinking that he wanted to touch him.

Seven, unaware of Yoosung’s thoughts, could barely see what he was doing in the darkness. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the light because he never really... did. It was no wonder why things went the way they did. Sighing, Seven walked over to the light switch and warned the younger male before he turned it on (because obviously, having your eyes burn from light after being in the dark for so long was the worst feeling. Seven would know.)    
  
“Hey, I'm going to turn on the lights now. That's okay with you, right?” He questioned, waiting for Yoosung's answer. “I can't really see what I'm doing in this darkness, so…” Seven trailed off, letting the sentence complete itself. In the back of his mind, he was briefly thinking of taking a quick shower later. After all, he couldn't just go back to work if he felt this sticky. The mere thought of that disgusted him greatly, causing a shiver to crawl up his spine.

Yoosung's eyes widened. He could feel the blush on his face, and if Seven saw, he would surely make fun of him, so he turned away.

  
“Yeah yeah, alright! Not gonna look into that direction!” He replied, hoping for his reply not to come out as too shaky and hoping for his blush to become less as soon as possible.   
  
If Seven knew any of his thoughts, he would make fun of him, as he usually would, right?  **That wouldn't be good,** he thought to himself.

Seven found it extremely strange that Yoosung would look in the other direction when, in fact, they were both men and there was nothing to he embarrassed about. In retrospect, Yoosung wasn't even the one who was half naked at the moment.  However, he simply shrugged it off and nodded. “Alright, I'll turn it on then.” He turned on the light switch and blinked slowly to get his eyes used to the near-blinding light. His golden gaze fell upon the small, blond figure in his kitchen.  **Wow, he really is facing the other direction** , Seven thought to himself. “Haha, what's this? You're actually facing the other way?” Seven laughed, teasing Yoosung in a playful manner. He began walking towards the other male with a huge grin on his face.

“I-it's just to shield my eyes better without having to close them!” Yoosung tried to talk his way out of it. As if to prove it, he turned around, but-!

“I can't believe you would actually--”  **_BAM_ ** . Thus, the sound of a loud crash resounded in the kitchen. 

The blonde didn't even have the time to scream when he fell to the ground, it happened all too sudden.

“Ugh….”

Yes...Seven had done it. He had slipped in the puddle of cola on the floor, and somehow ended up dragging them both down into the said puddle. Now, he was on top of Yoosung, with both of them covered in cola. “Geh..  sorry, Yoosung... looks like I slipped, ahaha~…” Seven laughed awkwardly, before trailing off again as he realized... he was on top of Yoosung.   
  
Yoosung rubbed the back of his head that had made a rather painful collision with the ground groaning. How did this all happen anyways, did he slip?

  
He opened his eyes, but as soon as he saw Seven right on top of him his face was set aflame. He couldn't move, nor talk or anything, he just stared into those golden eyes of his friend as if he was being pulled in, before he could feel tears prick in his own eyes. He felt so uncomfortably hot like this, and he didn't know where to look.

  
“...it's alright... I guess…” 

  
He muttered, trying to life the tension, but for him it didn't really work. His eyes searched Seven's face, as if to find something he didn't quite know he was looking for, and his gaze was left hanging on his lips for a few seconds. He only needed to raise his head like, ten centimeters, and would be able to figure out what they felt like. What they tasted like... 

  
Fast he looked to the side and bit his own lip.  **No no no, don't think this way!** , he basically screamed at himself internally, but this was the exact moment he could put his finger on the weird feeling he had been feeling... Maybe, probably, with a rather high chance, he was feeling some attraction towards the red head, and it wasn't good at all.    
What was he going to do if he found out? Would he make fun of him? Not take him seriously? Or even start to dislike him??

Yoosung gulped lightly.

  
**Just do something, anything...** he begged silently.   
**Just kiss me already, or at least say something...**

Seven's golden eyes widened when he glanced at the young male's expression. Below him, Yoosung seemed to be blushing profusely, eyes shining with brimming tears, and looked absolutely... vulnerable. No matter how oblivious Seven could pretend to act towards matters like these, he could not deny the fact that Yoosung...looked as if he wanted to...ahem, kiss him. His heartbeat began to slowly speed up at an incredible rate when he realized that he, himself, also had the urge to...   
  
**No, no! Seven, bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS** , he tried to convince himself that he shouldn't feel this way, that he wasn't feeling this way-- oh no, he definitely was not tempted to kiss Yoosung now... did he?   
  
Feeling his own face starting to heat up to the same color as his hair, he felt himself inch instinctively closer to the male below him. He felt entranced by the completely wanton expression Yoosung was giving him.    
  
**But what if Yoosung doesn't want to kiss me?** A thought like that rang in his mind, making him stop halfway in his tracks. The moment their lips touched, their relationship may change forever... for the better, or for the worse, he wasn't sure. But... he just... really wanted to kiss Yoosung. He could apologize for it if...if he didn't like him, he reasoned to himself.   
  
**Just go for it** , he told himself in his mind, biting his lips again. Before he leaned closer to Yoosung and, without any warning, placed his lips gently upon the other's.

Yoosung was uncertain as he could not read Seven's expression. Was he grinning or making a face at him? He didn't know, the tears blurred his view completely. He even failed to notice that the other one’s face had indeed been inching closer, until he could feel the red head’s breath on him. 

  
When their lips touched, a thousand questions and emotions exploded in Yoosung’s head all at once, he thought he might even pass out. But he didn't.

  
Unexpectedly Seven's lips were really soft as well... Warm and soft, Yoosung would be falling even further if he hadn't been on the floor already. He panicked a little as his didn't know what to do from experience; it was his first real kiss after all - he was sharing his first real kiss with Seven.- but in this very moment, the university student was glad he kind of was an expert with romance novels and movies. His stomach fluttered. Was this what it felt, 'having butterflies in one's stomach'? He couldn't help but stare.   
  
Hesitantly, Yoosung closed his eyes and reached up to touch Seven's cheek gently, as if to make sure he was really there, then moved his lips lightly against him experimentally. Did Seven like this? Was he okay with it or did he have the urge to kiss him because maybe the blonde had made it too obvious?

  
An unsettling feeling spread in his guts. He was talking about Seven... it wouldn't be the first time oh him making fun of naive Yoosung with messing with his head.   
  
They were lying there, on a kitchen floor in a puddle of soda that drenched the clean clothes Seven had given him, on top of one another and kissing; Yoosung couldn't help but chuckle bitterly as he turned his head away to break the kiss.

  
“You're making fun of me again, aren't you?” He asked quietly with teary eyes, but regret it in an instant. The moment they were gone, he missed Seven's lips on his; the kiss had felt so natural and now he had messed it up. Was he stupid?

Seven, who was once again surprised by Yoosung's actions, had enjoyed the sensation of the younger male's lips on his. His lips even tasted like his favorite soda, PhD Pepper. That only caused the passion within him grow, truly making him want more. When he felt Yoosung respond to his kiss, his heart felt completely elated. It felt like it was about to thump out of his chest. He was sure by now that his face was actually as red as his hair by now.   
  
Sure, this was definitely not Seven's first kiss. In fact, he'd had many kisses before. Even as a secret agent hacker, he had done jobs for his company that required him to... manipulate people. Sadly, his first kiss...was with someone he didn't even love, a complete stranger. He had done it for the mission he was given, and experienced it many more times with others. All of those kisses, yet, not even one compared to this gentle, soft kiss he was feeling now. Yoosung was inexperienced, he knew. But even if he was inexperienced, Yoosung's kiss was like an arrow to his heart. It made his head spin, made him dizzy with lust.   
  
For the first time ever, he... he wanted more.

The ginger knew how he felt towards the blond. However, he buried it deep within his heart, never to be seen again. But in this kind of predicament, Seven's feelings resurfaced again, without any warning. His face was aflame, his body was trembling, and his heart was pounding. All because of... because of Yoosung.    
  
Seven loved Yoosung.   
  
But, did Yoosung love him...?   
  
Just as Seven was wondering to himself, Yoosung broke the kiss. His hopes that had built up after the kiss came crashing down like shattered glass. The dejected expression on Yoosung's face, and his bitter chuckle afterwards...and the tears in his eyes. Seven knew all too well what that meant.   
  
**He...doesn't love me... I knew it was impossible...** Seven thought solemnly to himself. But, he had to regain his posture. He...couldn't break down, not now. The ginger decided to simply disregard his own feelings again, as much as his heart ached.   
  
“O-Oh... “ Seven stammered out, his voice cracking from his attempt to choke back his emotions. “Y-Yeah...! Sorry, I was just, um, caught up in the moment, and I just, kind of... yeah.” He gave the most lame excuse ever, but...his head was still spinning, and his heart was in pain. He didn't have the ability to...the ability to tell Yoosung the truth.   
  
Seven gave Yoosung the brightest smile he could manage.

After all, Yoosung...didn't love him. 

Yoosung pressed his lip together to form a thin line when he heard Seven's (fake) 'confession'. He knew it. Seven had played with him again, with his feelings! His disappointment and sadness, his frustration and even fear became anger. He didn't even waste another second, but pushed the red head away with force so he was freed, then he jumped up and clenched his fists tightly.   
  
“That's all you ever do! Play around and make fun of me, and you don't take me serious at all!” He was basically shouting at who he thought was his friend for a long time. “Stop treating me like a child! Stop making fun of me!! And stop playing with my feelings!”

  
Yoosung knew that by now the tears were flowing, but he couldn't care less. He was so mad.. Usually he'd just kind of take it with a laugh after he was a little pissed that Seven mocked him again somehow, but this time was different. He really broke his heart.   
Seven had simply gone too far this time. He was so hurt.

  
“Do you really hate me this much?! Then tell me and don't invite me to your place and get my hopes up and kiss me, on top of all! Just be honest with me for once, or stay away from me!”

  
The younger male grabbed the front of his shirt right above his heart and realized how much he was actually shaking, and how much his heart was pounding because of the confusion, the madness and even the affection he felt. 

“Because it really hurts me…” He gulped, then basically ran back into the living room, only to sit down in a corner, facing the wall and hugging his knees to his body. Maybe he should go... But no, he had also promised to stay until Seven was finished with his work, and Yoosung was stubborn about things like these. Also, it was in the middle of the night…

...

  
Yoosung regretted saying harsh words like these, but now he felt too miserable to take them back and really wanted to cry. He was such a horrible friend, was he not?

Seven hadn't said a word as his lips fell into a thin, straight line. He fell backwards onto his bottom when Yoosung pushed him away, but he didn't have the courage to look up at the blonde. Instead, his red hair fell over his face, and his glasses were glaring from the light in the kitchen so that his eyes were concealed. His head was tilted downwards, making it seem like he was looking at nothing in particular on the floor.   
  
The ginger heard what Yoosung had to say, loud and clearly. His words seemed to echo within the kitchen, every word resonating within his head. He wanted to stand up and refute Yoosung's words, to tell him that no, he was not playing around with him, he was not making fun of him...he didn't even think Yoosung was a child anymore.    
  
But he couldn't. He didn't have the right to. He...deserved to be yelled at.

He heard Yoosung run out of the kitchen.  
  
He felt a drop of soda, which was still soaked in his hair, drip onto the floor uselessly. He continued to take the harsh words without saying a word in return. Each word seemed to stab at his heart, but... who was he kidding? Seven was already used to feeling like this. So empty, so... dead. Ever since he was young, this was how he was treated. He'd only felt the numbness at this point.   
  
The words Yoosung said... 'don't get my hopes up'. Seven realized at one point, Yoosung might have actually reciprocated his feelings. But he still couldn't tell him how he really felt. If that were the case, then... even if it pained him to see Yoosung in such a state, and he could feel his own heart aching.. he wasn't allowed to love anymore. This was only to protect Yoosung from how dangerous he was. Seven had already decided long ago... that dying somewhere alone would be the best option. Therefore, he couldn't hope or dream about the future, because he does not have one.

Seven still did not look up, but instead said weakly, “Then I guess... I'll stay away from you, from now on…”   
  
Still, Seven sat there, soaked in the lonely kitchen, staring blankly at the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again soon!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and some feedback, it's really appreciated! <3
> 
> Seven, over and out!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation and...?

About 30 minutes had passed of Yoosung sitting in a corner and sobbing, but he still hadn't heard any sign of Seven going back into his room. Maybe his words have been too harsh.... He was sure his words were too harsh, and he felt incredibly sorry for it. Yes, Seven had hurt him, but he realised it was not his place to make it all worse.

  
Slowly he stood up and exited the living room, only to come back a minute later with a towel in his hands. Sure, his clothes were full with soda now as well, but nonetheless, he had to help Seven up again. 

  
Cautiously and even insecure, the student entered the kitchen again. Seven hadn't really moved, he realised; it made his heart leap painfully in his chest. Even Seven looked heartbroken now... Yoosung went to his friend and kneeled beside him, onto the ground that wasn't dirtied by soda, and draped the towel onto his head. Carefully he ruffled those soft red, but wet strands with the towel; an attempt to dry them a little. Then he put it around Sevens shoulders, before clearing his throat lightly.

  
“You should probably take a shower; the cola's making you all sticky.” Yoosung muttered, not facing Seven because he was too afraid to see his expression. “I'm really sorry, you don't deserve to be treated like that It's just…” He sighed. “That kiss... er... I... I really liked it.”

  
With the last sentence, his voice got quieter until it was only just a whisper.

  
“And... even if you don't return my feelings... please don't leave me alone; you are my best friend... I'm sorry.”.   
  
Again, he had the urge to throw his arms around Sevens shoulders and hug him, as if to show him how honest he was, but especially now, it was the better not to do so. He knew.   
Being quiet now, he hoped for Seven to talk to him again; he felt so anxious after all of this.

The ginger didn't know how long he had sat there, in the exact same position, staring blankly at absolutely nothing. But the next thing he knew, he felt someone gently rubbing his scalp with a towel. Then, he heard Yoosung's soft voice as his neck was enveloped with the said towel. He had somehow shifted his attention to the blond sitting next to him, tilting his head to the side to look over at the other male.   
  
He continued to sit there, silently listening to the words Yoosung had to say to him. His stifled emotions began to pile up again, one by one.   
  
‘How could Yoosung be stronger than I thought he was?’ Seven briefly wondered to himself. He honestly thought that he knew everything about Yoosung, and the rest of the RFA members. However, this... showed that he was not as knowledgeable as he seemed. It touched his heart to know that the blond came back to him, even though he had clearly pushed him away in such a cold demeanor.   
  
As happy as he was, he still knew that he couldn't be with Yoosung. In order to protect Yoosung, he must not involve himself with the younger male. But he, at the very least, wanted to let his friend know how he truly felt. After all, it must have taken a lot of courage to take the first step forward after being so hurt. Compared to Yoosung, Seven... would have ran away from his problems, just like he always did.   
  
But now, he was determined to tell Yoosung his honest feelings.   
  
He slowly opened his mouth, almost afraid to say something. 

“I…”

Yoosung shivered under Seven's intense gaze and wondered again if maybe, he had done something wrong again. Maybe he chose the wrong words or shouldn't have mentioned the kiss again. 

Well, how could he not? He had felt so fulfilled for that tiny moment that now he had a hard time not thinking about it. 

  
He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't broken the kiss... would Seven have done so, laughing at him? Maybe he would have returned it? Maybe they could have gotten more passionately? ...he knew that he would have. Finally, he felt as if he had found someone he could actually love like this, for an eternity, so he guessed that if Seven wanted to take advantage of him... he would probably had obeyed. 

  
The tips of his ears became hot again when he thought about it. What a ridiculous thought of someone who would probably reject him anyways....

  
When his friend started talking, his shoulder stiffened.

  
What would he do if he got rejected? Could he handle it? ...he wondered. 

  
And Seven interrupting himself mid-sentence made him all the more anxious.

“I... like... you.” Seven said, slowly. “I.. like you. Not just the kiss. Of course I liked it, but..” He reached out, placing his hand on Yoosung's soft, pale cheek. For the first time, he was going to tell someone exactly how he was feeling. It was almost intimidating, if not for all of the intense emotions he felt towards Yoosung. Using all of the courage he had, Seven took a deep breath, and looked at Yoosung straight in the eyes. His golden gaze was burning with passion.    
  
“I like  _ you _ better than the kiss. I wasn't making fun of you, I never intended to hurt you. All of the times I teased you, or even that time when I made you think you would pass out from drinking too much caffeine...  _ I only did it so that you would pay attention to me. _ I wanted you to stop focusing on LOLOL, so I... made sure you would think of me. Even if you were angry at times, and wanted to get revenge on me... I thought you were cute. Really, really cute. It only made me want to tease you more. Yoosung...  _ I love you. _ I could never leave you alone, even if I tried. It's impossible. My mind always backtracks to you.”   
  
Seven sat up, straightening his back so he could face Yoosung properly as he removed the hand that had settled upon Yoosung's cheek.   
  
“A shower is the thing that's the least on my mind right now. All I can think about...is  _ you _ .”   
  
He reached out once again, this time, taking Yoosung's hand in his, and gently kissing the top of it.

Yoosung froze.

_  
__Seven liked him?_ _Loved him?_

  
If it wasn't for the sincerity in his voice, Yoosung would have accused him of being a liar again, but no, Seven's eyes and words were so intense and honest that it felt like he was hit square in the face; he felt now even worse that he had said so many bitter words and that he had brought Seven into this situation. But he was happy to see this side of Seven, that honest side. Him opening up and telling him his feelings, his heart raced by this alone; he was so touched...   
  
“Seven, I…”

  
Again tears were forming in his eyes, however, this time they were because he was so incredibly happy.

  
“Thank you, I really like you as well…”

  
The boy rubbed his eyes with the back of his free hand, whilst gripping Seven's hand with the one he was holding already tightly. He took a deep breath, collecting courage then.

  
“Seven, uhm... can we... kiss again...?” 

  
He wanted to have this kiss again, a really good one, one that sealed their feelings. He wanted to feel the red head again and taste him properly this time; he got all excited internally.

Seven could hear his own heart beating, pounding in his head. The words Yoosung had uttered repeated in his mind, over and over again, like a record.   
  
_ ‘I really like you as well... really like you...like you...as well… _ ’ He just...couldn't believe that after all of the pain he'd went through, all of the dreams and hopes of the future that he had thrown away... would all be for naught. Because now... his 'dreams of hopes of the future' was simply one person: Yoosung.    
  
He was more than happy to comply to the younger male's request. Right now, after confessing all of his true feelings that were usually hidden, sealed, and locked away... Seven only wanted to be with Yoosung. It didn't matter if it was just simple things, like holding hands or cuddling -- he just wanted Yoosung to  be by his side. He nodded wistfully, pulling the blond by the waist, closer to him.   
  
“I don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words coming from your lips…” Seven whispered affectionately close to Yoosung's ear, his golden orbs shining brightly.

A grin settled onto the blonde's features when he was pulled toward his... lover? Were they lovers now? Probably. Seven was his first partner, and Yoosung didn't feel any regret, at all.

  
“This... had been going on for longer? You should have told me, Seven…” Yoosung looked at the red flustered. Maybe, if he knew earlier, they could have been together before, without any of them having these phases of loneliness.

  
The university student was still insecure about what to do and whether he was doing it properly, so he really hoped for Seven to guide him, but for now he simply put his hands onto the other's shoulders. Closing his eyes, he leaned in to meet his lips.

Seven only chuckled, amused by how innocent Yoosung was. “I can't stress this enough, but... it was difficult for me to tell you. I've hidden my emotions for so long…” 

The ginger murmured, closing his eyes as he also leaned in to feel Yoosung's lips on his own. Just the feeling of Yoosung's lips on his made him feel extremely greedy -- he wanted **more.** Instinctively knowing how inexperienced Yoosung was, Seven knew he was the one to lead them both into more...  **intimate** actions. 

So he decided to open his mouth slowly, and prodded the blond's lips with his tongue, as if asking for permission to enter. He felt the younger male's hands on his shoulders, and he shivered at the touch. He was still half naked and sticky, after all… 

Yoosung accepted his answer; he understood there were difficulties, especially because of his job... Well, better now than never, no?

  
He made a small humming sound; after all he didn't want to break the kiss just to give a short, trivial reply. Happily he circled his arms around Seven's neck to bring them closer, chest to chest. He was sure his lover could feel Yoosung's heart hammer in his chest, but he was too happy too care. And he didn't mind if Seven got to know everything about him.

Feeling his boyfriend get a little greedy, Yoosung couldn't help but smile and let him proceed gladly by opening his mouth lightly. He welcomed the red head's tongue shyly, who tasted like a mixture of Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper and something which could probably only be described as Seven's own taste... Yoosung liked it, he felt like he was melting under his boyfriend's touch and taste.

  
When he felt Seven's shiver he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Was he cold or was it because of the building lust building inside of him as well? 

  
Well, he was shirtless, yes... 

  
Yoosung tightened his grip on the older male lightly, trying to warm him a little if he was feeling cold.

Seven felt Yoosung respond to his actions, only putting him on the edge even more than before. The moment their tongues intertwined, a familiar flavor was what he tasted. His favorite Honey Buddha Chips, and a tinge of sweetness that could only be described as... Yoosung. He didn't know how Yoosung felt about all of this, he figured that the poor male must have been experiencing such a thing for the first time. But judging by how much Yoosung was responding, it didn't seem like Seven was doing a bad job of pleasing his boyfriend.

As the kiss went on, Yoosung became a little more confident and tried to tilt his head a little to deepen the kiss; only to have his teeth clanking against Seven's in the end. Embarrassed he went back to the previous position, but ran his hand through the soft red locks of his lover. He started to feel too lightheaded, all he could think about was Seven and the kiss that first started out so innocently, but ended up getting passionate and fiery.   
  
Slowly, but surely, the red head pushed the blond onto the floor (that was not dirtied by the soda) as gently as possible, while their tongues continued to intermingle, without once disconnecting their passionate kiss. Seven was feeling absolutely...  **hot** . He wondered if Yoosung felt the say was as he did, as he slowly drew back from the kiss, to catch his breath. As he opened his eyes, his golden gaze turned a bit predatory, look down at Yoosung's expression with lust. Seven, himself, was panting a bit from how long that kiss was. But something about Yoosung's usually innocent, childish expression being so... flustered only made him want even more than he did. He was starting to get a bit...  **greedy** .

Yoosung easily let himself being pushed onto his back, dragging his boyfriend with him to not lose any body contact. He was thankful not to lie in cola this time, though, he was sticky and sweaty enough already.   
  
“H-How are you feeling right now, Yoosung...?” Seven asked through his panting, his own face dusted a light crimson color.

When Seven drew back, Yoosung made an attempt to follow, but he felt to unsteady to actually be able to achieve what he wanted; instead he let out a quiet whimper at the loss of the contact. His breath only came out as huffs and pants and Yoosung wished deeply it was possible to live without oxygen so he wouldn't have to break the kiss.

  
He laid there on his back, looking up at Seven with a lidded purple gaze; mouth slightly agape to try and catch his breath; he was sure there was a bit saliva running down his chin. Damn, he must look look so lustern like with this expression and half his shoulder exposed because of how big the shirt on him was; but he knew his mind wasn't working enough to get himself together. He knew the lightheadedness only resulted from his blood rushing to his abdomen, and hoped Seven wouldn't notice; he was so embarrassed but couldn't help that his body reacted that way.

“...hot…”

  
He replied with a husky voice.

  
“...it's so hot... Seven.....”

  
The student reached out with a shaky hand, wanting his boyfriend to come back and provide him with the body contact he needed so badly it almost hurt.

Through his lustful gaze, Seven smiled gently, understanding the situation completely. He found Yoosung's small touches, and attempts to experiment during their rendezvous absolutely adorable. Seven... felt  **genuinely** happy, for the first time in years. He thought he'd never be able to feel his heart swell with such a wonderful feeling ever again; but once again... Yoosung had proved him differently. Because of the young blond underneath him, he felt as if he... was allowed to dream and hope again. Because... Yoosung was his everything.   
  
Staring down at Yoosung now, he felt quite...  **needy** as well. How could someone so adorable make such a lustful expression..? The saliva on the younger male's chin looked strangely erotic, his lips swollen from the intense kiss they shared...and to add on top of it, he was wearing Seven's shirt.   
  
Seven's gaze fell upon the blond's pale, exposed neck. He gulped, wanting to mark that flawless skin as his own. Seven felt the incredible need to show that Yoosung was his, and his only. He felt so...  **possessive.**   
  
The moment Yoosung spoke his words, a flame burned within Seven's body. “Yoosung…” Seven whispered huskily, licking his lips. “Tell me what you want... what do you want me to do...?” Seven murmured, leaning down to kiss Yoosung's neck, unable to hold in the urge to do so anymore. 

He tasted the faint traces of cola; and he wanted more. Kissing one spot after another upon the blond's neck, he trailed the kisses down to the blond's collarbone. He sucked and licked Yoosung's sweet skin, making several hickeys that were sure to be difficult to hide. Once Seven was satisfied, he pulled back, admiring his handiwork.   
  
“You look so lovely right now... your expression is so beautiful. Those marks on your neck, they are... proof of my existence in this world.”

“What I want you to..?”

  
Due to the dizziness he felt he needed some time to progress his boyfriend's question, but when he did, his face burnt up even further. What **did** he want him to do? Yoosung didn't really know, he had just followed Seven's lead and his instinct to this point; he was too inexperienced and maybe even too innocent to know further. And when his lover came down to kiss his neck and leave a few marks, Yoosung couldn't really do anything but to cling on him and try to suppress his moans that tried to make their way past his lips.   
He knew he probably had to wear a scarf the next time when Seven mentioned there were marks left on his neck and collarbone. Not that he minded, though.

  
The blond looked up to him and felt so shy. The way his lover looked down at him, his gaze so full with love, lust and admiration, it made his heart skip a beat, it made him want to hold him close and never let him go. He felt like he wanted to give Seven everything he asked for, and try to give him the same love his eyes held for him.   
  
“...I ... love you…” 

  
The student whispered and reached out again, touching his boyfriend's chest lightly with his fingertips and tracing the muscles gently. Seven looked so amazing and absolutely hot in his opinion, he licked his lips unintentionally while eyeing him. His mind screamed to never let this man go, to keep him and make him happy in whatever way he could manage.   
  
Flustered Yoosung looked back up to meet Seven's golden gaze.

  
“Seven.... what ... do  _ you _ want to do...?” He asked shyly.

The ginger honestly didn't know what else he could do at this point; he only wanted to ravage Yoosung in so many ways more than one.  The blond was just so...  **appealing** . However, in his mind, the remnants of his reason told him that this must be Yoosung's first time. And because Yoosung was someone special to him, Seven knew he shouldn't do such things to the poor, inexperienced male. If anything, Seven only wanted to convey the infinite extent of his love and passion towards Yoosung.   
  
He couldn't help but give the male beneath him a wistful smile as his heart swelled. He began wondering if someone like him deserved to have someone as amazing and adorable as Yoosung by his side.    
  
“I love you, too... I love you so much, I can't express it with just words…”   
  
Watching Yoosung trace his muscles only made blood rush to not only his face, but in certain other areas as well. Seven knew well that his figure wasn't bad, which was amazing because all of the junk food he ate. It was almost like a miracle -- if he hadn't actually been working out more frequently that he wanted to, training to protect himself in case of any danger. That was what being a secret agent meant. He had never really enjoyed the training, but now.. it did make his body more muscular than one would expect.   
  
“What do I want to do..?” Seven pretended to ponder on it, but he already knew what his answer was in the back of his head.   
  
Seven smiled, then leaned down to Yoosung's left ear, whispering, “I want to make sweet love to you. I want to trace my entire existence into you... I want to be connected to you, in more ways than one...“ Before licking the shell of the blond's ear, biting his earlobe gently. Then slowly pulled back again, gaze passionate. “I want to take you to my room…”

Yoosung's head felt dizzy when Seven told him about what he wanted to do with him, and had to suppress a little moan at the pictures that bored themselves into his mind. They were going to have sex, right? He felt himself shiver with anticipation.

  
He... wanted to give Seven everything, his innocence, his body and his mind, if it meant it would make the red head happy.

  
Not trusting his own voice, he nodded vigorously. 

  
Damn, if it were him, he would have let him have his ways with him right then and there on the kitchen floor, but he understood that Seven's bed might be a better place for this kind of action than a hard and sticky floor. 

  
The painful throbbing between his legs made him buck his hips a little. He didn't quite know what he would have to do, or how they were going to do it (He knew the basics, yes, he was not 12 anymore after all), so he trusted Seven in this point. 

  
If possible, Yoosung would have gotten up on his own as well, but since his knees felt too weak, his boyfriend surely had to assist him. The blond made a mental note that if they wanted to do it in another room, they shouldn't get too far into it in another room, especially not on the floor. Not that he regretted it, though, he had gotten too hot and bothered and too hard to not enjoy it.

Judging by Yoosung's appearance, he was in absolutely no state to move, that much was obvious. He looked incredibly vulnerable, and Seven just wanted to do it right on the spot. However, Seven knew better than to give the blond a first time like that. After all, everyone's first time deserves to be special. That was what the ginger thought.   
  
“Alright, here…”  Slowly, the golden-eyed male stood up, careful to treat Yoosung with the utmost care as he let go of him. After all, he didn't want the younger male to misunderstand the situation. As soon as Seven stood up on his own two feet again, he knelt down next to Yoosung and opened his arms widely, a gentle expression on his face.   
  
“Here, come into my arms... I'll carry you. You... probably can't walk right now, right?” Seven asked, his face turning a bit more crimson as he said that. Just knowing that Yoosung was all hot and bothered because of him made him feel more responsible for taking care of the blond.

Yoosung looked to the side for a moment, flustered, before he nodded again, and held onto Seven. It was embarrassing, but nice somehow, he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Hiding his face in his lover's chest, be breathed in lightly. He smelled so nice...    
Even though the blond recognised this wild spark in Seven's eyes before that looked like he was going to devour him completely in that moment, he was thankful for him to take in consideration that this was Yoosung's first time -which was in fact true- and treat him carefully. Hearing his heartbeat echo in his ears and seeing Seven's handsome face right in front of him, he held no regret for his decision. 

  
When he was placed onto the soft mattress gently, Yoosung was tempted to look around the room, but since it was dark anyways except for the computer's monitor, he thought it was no use. Instead he made an attempt to cover his face with his hands.

  
“Seven... please take care of me…”

  
He whispered, knowing that it sounded somewhat ridiculous, but he hoped to make it clear for him like this, that he was giving himself to the red head completely.

  
Seven seemed to have an indefinite smile on his face when he gathered Yoosung in his arms.  **Absolutely adorable** . He didn't know how many times he'd said that to himself, but it didn't matter, because it was true. Yoosung was the most beautiful, adorable, person he'd ever laid his eyes on. The ginger felt sincerely blessed to have the younger male as his boyfriend.   
  
He'd stood up, swooping Yoosung up along with him in his arms, bridal style. Simply abandoning the pool of cola and empty can on the floor, along with his dampened shirt and jacket, he carried the blond into his room. He felt grateful to himself for graciously leaving the door cracked open and not completely closed, leaving room for him to easily kick the said door open without any problems before settling Yoosung onto his bed.   
  
His room, as expected, was completely dark because Seven never had the motivation to turn on the lights - or keep them on, for that matter. He had always felt more comfortable in the darkness, after all. The only source of light was coming from the many multiple monitors in his room, ranging from his own PC monitor to TV monitors showing his home security system, and many others from places he would not want to speak of.   
  
Once again, he was on top of Yoosung, towering over him on the bed. He saw that the younger male had covered his face, but Seven wouldn't have any of that. “Yoosung... look at me, please... don't look at anything except for me…” He murmured, reaching out to move one of his lover's hands away from his face. The ginger simply gave the blond a genuine smile. “I'll take very good care of you... as long as all of your attention is on me.”   
  
Seven, using his leg which was in between Yoosung's thighs, used his knee to begin experimentally kneading the blond's bulge slowly, that was clearly visible through the younger male's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!
> 
> FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, THE RATING WILL BE MATURE. 
> 
> You know why. ;)))
> 
> SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION;;;; THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHERE ALL THE FUN STARTS, HUEHUE.   
> I'll be adding the necessary smutty tags, too, so people know what to expect before clicking on this story, lololol. 
> 
> Anyways, wow!! So many comments! ;w; THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE! My partner and I really appreciate it! Honestly, our roleplay is super intense, so I'm hoping you'll be ready for it... lolol.
> 
> The next update, you ask?
> 
> Well, we already have everything written, but I feel like waiting a week or two just to tease you guys. #we'reevil 
> 
> Unless of course, the demand is too high, that we'll just have to post the next chapter soon. ;)))
> 
> Anyways, thanks for your support! We'll see ya soon!
> 
> -M.S. & W.H


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sex. :')
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 707'S REAL NAME THOUGH, SO PROCEED WITH YOUR OWN CAUTION!!

When Yoosung heard his lover's husky voice which in fact did nothing good to his erection. He laced their fingers together,  putting his hand right next to his head. After a few more seconds he also lifted his other hand from his face, to grab the sheets next to him. He looked up at the red head with lidded eyes, listening to the older male's command.

  
However, when Seven's knee pressed against his lower part, he let out a moan so needy that he surprised himself since he had never known he was capable of making such a noise. Fast he covered his mouth again with the hand that had gripped the sheets, but pushed his crotch against the pressure.

He closed his eyes, refusing to look at his boyfriend again after doing something this embarrassing. He was still letting out moans and pants, he simply wasn't able to hold it all back while feeling such a pleasure. If it continued on like this, he wouldn't last long, he knew whilst gripping his boyfriend's hand tightly. He wasn't even doing much, yet Yoosung lost control almost completely, because it was **_Seven_** doing these things to him.  
  
As soon as the blond was sure he had himself under control again, he pulled his hand from his mouth again and looked at Seven shyly, he reached out to touch Seven's own erection. He also wanted to do something for his lover, but he felt too shy and too inexperienced to actually bring himself to do something. However, he really wanted to jump over his own shadow. Seven deserved to be pleased as well.

Seven felt satisfied with himself that he had somehow convinced Yoosung to not cover his face -- after all, it was so lovely to look at, especially when he was making such lewd expressions. Seven wanted to see his lover's everything, as selfish as that sounded. The ginger reassured the younger male by squeezing his hand gently in return.  
  
Seeing that Yoosung was enjoying the friction he provided, Seven continued his actions, but now instead of slowly, he was moving his knee at a quicker pace. He loved the way Yoosung moaned, it only sent him even more over the edge. The moment the blond slapped a hand over his own mouth and closed his eyes, Seven frowned.   
  
“Hey... Yoosung, look at me... please don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful... and your moans are so erotic. I love everything about you, so please...“   
  
Seven used his free hand to slowly lift Yoosung's shirt up until it bunched up around his chest, revealing the younger male's smooth, unmarked skin. His golden eyes landed on Yoosung's perky nipples, and he had an urge to touch them. Slowly, he rolled his thumb around the blond's right nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. However, when he felt Yoosung touch his erection through his jeans, he let out a low moan, biting his lower lip.   
  
“You... don't have to do this for me. Tonight is all about you…”  He panted, trying to restrain himself from getting more friction.

" _Please don't be embarrassed"_?

  
Yoosung wasn't sure how he could not be embarrassed, especially when they were doing stuff like this. The thought about that Seven probably had done this quite a few times before hit his unfocused mind, and he felt weird about it. Sure, Seven was experienced already, and the blond was quite lucky since he himself wasn't, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was his first guy. Was he? Judging from how Seven knew what to do, he wasn't.   
  
The student looked up again, meeting his lover's golden gaze. He seemed to have so much control still, Yoosung almost got jealous.

  
“...Seven...!” He whined when the red head increased the tempo with his knee, Yoosung couldn't really keep up with it; he buckled his hips against the friction.

  
Seven stimulating his nipple was almost too much; it were these small touches that irritated him so he couldn't focus on biting back the sounds he made. Again he moaned his boyfriend's name, loving how he always reacted ever so slightly to his breathy voice.   
  
The blond was about to tell him that he wanted to do this to Seven as well, that it was for both of them, but his voice failed him when he let out a shaky breath. He was getting too hot and really wanted to take off his shirt that was still sticky with cola, but his shoulders were pressed too deeply into the mattress that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to get it off.

  
Well, at least he had an idea to relieve one of his 'problems' at least.

  
Making up his clouded mind, he hooked his thumb into the other male's jeans' belt loop and gave him a signal to come down instead. He'd rather have them dry hump than one of them not getting the pleasure they deserved. Sure, Yoosung wouldn't last long, but at this rate he'd probably get hard again in only seconds; they haven't even started the _'main course'_ yet, after all.

The older male was trying his best to maintain his reasoning and sanity, at least until Yoosung was satisfied. Seven was rather glad he had much stamina for these kinds of actions, as lewd as it may have sounded. The only thought that was keeping from him losing his control was the thought that Yoosung was more important than him. Everything he was doing right now was for his lover, and his lover only. Seven reasoned that his lover's first time should be a great experience for the future, if they were ever to... _ahem._ Continue.   
  
Hearing Yoosung's breathy moans, his moans calling out **_his_ ** name had nearly unravelled him. The blond's erotic expression below him... the way his violet eyes were glazed over with lust, the way he was so needy for Seven... it made the ginger want to completely devour the poor male as he continued to rub Yoosung's right nipple. Then, he drew his finger back only to lick and suck on it, coating his index finger with his own saliva. He popped the finger out of his mouth and trailed his finger from first Yoosung's hardened nipple, slowly trailing down to his lower abdomen.   
  
When he felt Yoosung tug on his belt, Seven could only chuckle at how thoughtful the younger male was, even at times like these. He might as well comply with his request, just to make him happy. Slowly, Seven ceased the teasing movements of his knee and moved his leg over so that his legs were on either side of Yoosung. Eyeing the pants that were surely confining the blond's erection, Seven thoughtfully used his hand, which was still a bit wet from his saliva, to pull them down to his knees so that the blond was only in his boxers. Deciding that his boxers were also too much in the way, Seven also pulled those down so that Yoosung's gleaming erection could be free.

Seven couldn't help but stare briefly, a darker blush forming on his cheeks, before he used his only free hand to unzip his own jeans and pull out his own erection in all of its glory. He licked his dried lips at the delicious sight beneath him, before coming down on Yoosung, their cocks rubbing against each other. The ginger let out a low moan, his heartbeat pounding wildly in his ears, as he struggled to maintain his self-control.  
  
“D..Does it feel good...?” He asked, nearly out of breath, even though they had yet to do much action.

Watching Seven suck on and lick his own fingers made Yoosung twitch and almost drool. He wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel his hot breath and taste him on his tongue. He wanted his boyfriend to bury himself in him and come undone. ..the blond almost had to chuckle at his own thoughts; he wasn't as innocent as most thought, but usually it was better to give off that image.

  
When his lover traced his wet fingers down his body, Yoosung couldn't help but get aroused by this touch and saliva even further. On top of it, Seven's eyes that seemed to look into him completely... the smaller male couldn't break the eye contact, but he didn't even want to. He felt so pulled in....   
  
With his erection hitting the air, Yoosung gasped. He finally felt a little more free, but he was so hard, it was almost painful. And he wanted him so badly....

  
He also blushed even further when Seven stared for a moment. Was there a problem? Did Seven really want it? Did he regret it in the end? Yoosung couldn't help but wonder, but when he saw him lick his lips and felt the other's hardened dick rubbing against his, every worry was abandoned. “So good…” He whispered in between his moans and breaths whilst nodding vigorously at his question.

  
“Ah, Seven... hng…”

  
The blond threw his head back slightly, shuddering at the pleasure running through his body. Feeling Seven on him was too good.

  
He reached out with his free hand to cup the red head's cheek and tugged with his fingers lightly at his strands, the locked their gazes again. Giving him the most passionate look he could figure, Yoosung whispered to him with a low and surprisingly steady voice, even for himself.

  
“ **Seven, I want to feel you deep** …”

The moment Seven's cock was rubbing against Yoosung's, he had nearly lost all of his control. However, Seven was extremely determined to keep Yoosung's feelings above all else, so he refrained from doing so. He began moving at a moderate pace, panting heavily from all of the pleasure he was receiving on his end, too. It had been a really long time since he'd gotten off with another person -- almost years, actually. However, he didn't seem to have lost any of his skills in bed, though - which relieved him greatly.  
  
Hearing Yoosung's delightful moans and seeing his lust-filled expression only spurred him on. Still holding the blond's hand, he squeezed it once again to show his affection to the younger male, and groaned when Yoosung tugged on his red strands. He didn't think his innocent Yoosung would be this wild in bed. Seven's golden eyes locked with Yoosung's violet ones, and he could feel the emotions coming from the other male just from sharing a glance.   
  
When he had heard what Yoosung whispered, Seven's face flushed a completely crimson color, which was most likely hard to notice because of how dark it was inside his room. His heart was beating so frantically, he almost thought it was going to beat right out of his chest. He even almost choked on his own saliva just from that one statement from the blond. Seven was so surprised, that he stopped his actions completely and paused to stare intensely into Yoosung's eyes, but found those violet eyes to be so sincere.

Seven smirked seductively.  
  
“Haha.. Yoosung, I... _want to carve my entire existence into you._ I want to make love to you with so much _passion_ , that you won't be able to stand tomorrow... _I'll be so deep within you by the end of tonight.”_   
  
With those words that he had said in a husky voice, Seven used his free hand to remove his glasses, throwing them somewhere behind him onto the floor. Then, he leaned down, capturing Yoosung's lips with his own with much vigor, as if devouring the younger male with his kisses.

Yoosung moved his hips against Seven's with heavy breathing.

  
Oh, how much he would have loved to record Seven's hot groan and expression, his smirk and the sentences that followed.   
  
Yes, he wanted his lover to make love to him so heavily he'd lose the ability to walk for the next day. He wanted to feel him, deep and strong, he wanted to be marked and he wanted to have his taste on his tongue eternally.

  
The blond moaned shakingly at the thought, almost cumming right then and there, but he had to hold his release back, he knew. He didn't want to finish unless he could have it completely.   
  
Yoosung welcomed his kiss hungrily, dashing his tongue into the other's mouth almost. The kiss was so sloppy, full with saliva and wet sounds, it turned him on so much...   
  
However, Yoosung stopped after a few seconds and pushed Seven gently away with the hand that had been resting on the red head's cheek before.

  
“S-Seven, wait…” He murmured, even freeing his other hand. He couldn't do it like this. Fast he stripped off the shirt he was still wearing, and kicked of the jeans and boxers that were still only pulled to his knees.

  
Then he could open his legs for his boyfriend a little, shyly and flustered.

  
“Please take me, Seven, I can't hold it anymore... I'm close, so close, but I want to have proper sex with you...,” he explained, looking at his lover pleadingly. “I want you.”   
  
The blond even lifted his abdomen a little to grant him easier access, hoping he would get his point. Then he whispered: “And... please don't be too considerate of me... I want you to go all out and do what you want to do.. I belong to you, please own me... make me scream…”

Seven greatly appreciated all of the delicious, erotic moans that came from the blond beneath him, knowing that he wasn't the only one feeling extremely pleasured at the moment.  
  
Seven, on the other hand, was feeling incredibly needy. While focusing the most on Yoosung's feels, he, too, wanted a more efficient way to reach his climax. Having experienced this kind of pleasure before, Seven craved for it even more than Yoosung did. Though, Seven was actually the kind of person who immensely enjoyed seeing people writhe in pleasure beneath him; that kind of thing... turned him on.   
  
The moment Yoosung pushed him away and removed his clothing, the ginger was rigid for a few moments from shock, before nodding his head in agreement vigorously to the blond's words. **_Damn, Yoosung is so hot_ ** , he couldn't help but think as the younger male spread his legs open for him, asking him to just do it already. So much for keeping his self-control and reasoning, he'd thought as both of those aspects flew right out the window.   
  
His golden orbs seemed to darken a few shades, even darker than the room itself. Seven, now wild with lust, let himself go. The moment Yoosung told him not to be 'considerate', he had already lost it.

“Now there are the words I've been waiting for, this entire night... _I'll gladly comply to your request.”_ So much for it being Yoosung's first time; he was going to make love to the younger male all night long.   
  
Seven quickly got up to remove his own jeans and boxers as well, simply throwing them onto the floor beside the bed. Then, sucking and licking, he coated his fingers with his saliva thoroughly before removing them from his mouth with a loud **_pop_ ** . Staring down at Yoosung with his darkened eyes, Seven moved his wet fingers to the blond's asshole, slowly entering his index finger inside, squirming it around to make sure the blond was comfortable with it first. After a while, he adding another finger and began scissoring and stretching his cavern open.   
  
“You're going to feel me soon enough... bear with it, okay...?” Seven said in a lower octave of voice. “Tell me if it hurts... or, maybe you shouldn't.. because you like this, don't you?” He grinned darkly, shoving a third finger inside of Yoosung as he spoke. “You like being dominated by me, don't you...? I'll make you scream, All. Night. Long.”

Yoosung licked his lips at Seven's darkening gaze. Dominant, lustern Seven was even better than the guy he usually was. Of course, it was just another side of him, but it didn't fail to amaze the blond. However, he wanted to be so selfish and not let anyone else see this Seven. It should be their secret. Just as hopefully, Seven would keep Yoosung's lewd side to himself.  
  
Now was the first time Yoosung had the chance to glance at his boyfriend's dick and he felt flustered. Of course he knew they'd gonna do it, and of course he knew which way, but actually seeing the real thing was something different. And he liked it.

  
Watching Seven suck his own fingers made Yoosung bite his lower lip. It was so hot... However, he completely forgot that he had to be prepared first, so when his lover's digits entered him, he wasn't really ready or mentally prepared for it, so he made a sound of discomfort. It wasn't exactly hurtful, even when the second finger entered him, but he wouldn't call this feeling too pleasant either.

  
But since Seven explained it to him and told him to just wait, he  was alright with it. After all, he trusted his boyfriend.   
  
Even though Yoosung tried to answer his last question, the third finger being shoved inside of him just didn't allow him to; a deep moan escaped his throat, leaving the blond only to nod a few times.

  
“Y-Yes, Seven... Please…”

  
Tears stood again in his eyes, but poor Yoosung wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment, pain, discomfort or pleasure, it could have been all of it together. Eventually he got used to the feeling of Seven's finger's doing their magic on him, though, and he pressed slightly against him. He was sure he was ready, he was ready to take his red headed boyfriend in and become his and his only.

Seven continued his ministrations; sloppy, lewd sounds seemed to echo within the room each time he slammed his fingers in and out of the blond below him. He thoroughly stretched and scissored Yoosung, before removing his fingers with a pop, a strand of saliva following suit. The ginger brought his fingers to his lips, before sucking on them again with a smirk.  
  
“Delicious,” Seven said, voice low and husky. His darkened golden eyes focused on the erotic expression Yoosung was making. His violet eyes were hooded with lust, blond hair in complete disarray, saliva seemed to run down to his chin. A perfect picture of someone who was needy, a true masochist. It didn't even surprise him anymore, when the blond moaned out, asking for more.   
  
In fact, Seven found it perfect that his lover was a masochist; because... he really enjoyed seeing others in pain. His dick throbbed painfully at the thought of flipping Yoosung over forcefully, and ramming into him without a warning. He was... so tempted to do it. Could he do it..? ...No, he couldn't - not yet... it was still Yoosung's first time. He was struggling over his emotions, but decided to play nice... for now. Even a beast can regain their rationality if it involved their loved one.   
  
“I'm going to put it in, now…” Seven whispered, aligning his cock against Yoosung's entrance. With the little rationality he managed to preserve, the ginger began teasing the blond by lightly pushing against his asshole, but not actually entering. Who said he couldn't enjoy watching his boyfriend squirm with need beneath him, when he was still playing good cop?

“Or maybe I should wait a bit... do you really want me that badly? Tell me how much you want it, babe... Or I won't be doing anything to you tonight. Say it.” He commanded, his dark, golden orbs seemed to glow in the dark from the reflection of the monitors in the room. There was a visible smirk on his face as he continued to use the tip of his erection to play with the blond's hole, as he used his saliva-coated hand and shoved his thumb into the corner of Yoosung's mouth.  
  
Sure, it might have been a bit mean to do, and Seven was absolutely dying to just have his way with Yoosung, but he had to resist it. For his own entertainment and pleasure, that is.

Yoosung's mouth hung open with pleasure, occasional moans and mewls fell out of it, especially when Seven's long, slender fingers hit a good spot.

  
One of his hands grabbed the sheets tightly while he tried keeping his lower body up further. It was just so.. difficult with Seven doing all these good things, without actually going so far yet.

  
When his lover complimented his taste, the blond let out an aroused groan.

  
His boyfriend pulling out his fingers left him feel empty almost, but it excited him that soon it would get even better. Well, if Seven had decided not to play and tease him anyway. The red head teased him so often, so why now..? It did only make it more difficult for him.   
  
“Seven…”

  
The blond mewled, wiggling his butt lightly.

  
“...Seven, please... pl-please do it…”

Yoosung was so hard and excited and full with despair of being left waiting, he could barely manage to form words the further Seven left him there, waiting. How horrible of him to demand him to speak now, after all, as well... What a Sadist he was... But Yoosung couldn't help but like this side of him. If only he was less teasing..

“...I want you...,” he moaned, even trying to push against him to get it in, but without success. “I.. want you so deep... I can't take it, please... Seven, I... h-hah.. I beg you...! Please fuck me senseless, Master, please put it in and make me scream and cum with your dick...!”

  
Yoosung had figured that maybe, maybe Seven was into dirty talk and name calling, since he seemed to be somewhat sadistic. He wasn't sure about it and hoped he hadn't turned him off; it had taken him a lot of courage to do so after all. But he wanted it so much, he didn't care about his ego a lot. As long as only Seven would hear and see this, as long as Seven didn't want to share these sides, he would be fine, or so he thought.   
  
When the red head put his thumb into Yoosung's mouth, Yoosung couldn't help but to suck and lick it tenderly. The blond nibbled lightly on it and leave his own saliva on Seven's hand this way, hoping to finally set Seven's beast free and have him take him.

The older male didn't know if he could take all of this dirty talk; it turned him on... greatly. And the name calling? It was an added bonus to his already crumbling resolve to resist fucking the poor boy right into the goddamn mattress. He knew that the small amount of sanity he had left would soon snap. After all, he tended to be rather... sadistic in bed, especially to people whom he really adored.  
  
He felt the last little crumb of his patience crack as soon as Yoosung began sucking on his thumb needily, all while trying to make Seven's dick enter him all on his own. Damn, Yoosung was fucking hot. He hadn't expect his sweet, innocent Yoosung to be so sexy in bed. Though he definitely wasn't going to complain about it. In fact, he absolutely loved it.   
  
Grinning sadistically, Seven pushed his thumb deeper into his lovers mouth. “Suck on it like you mean it,” he commanded. “Imagine it's my cock you're sucking on; after all, I'm your Master, aren't I? Good treats are given to pets that are well-behaved…”   
  
The ginger then began to push the tip of his dick into Yoosung's asshole, and he cursed under his breath a mixture of different languages; “ _Mierda…_ ”  he said, feeling immense pleasure just from entering the blond's tight heat. “Fucking... shit.. so tight..” He groaned in pleasure, from finally getting a bit of relief as he'd been neglecting himself for a long time. He continued to stretch his lover open until he was completely sheathed inside the male below him. His dark, golden eyes gleamed as he stared down at Yoosung's expression, making sure he was alright with his thumb still in the blond's mouth.   
  
“Be a good pet and tell me...exactly what you feel inside of you right now, and I'll give you a _gracious_ reward…”

Following his _'Master's'_ order, Yoosung took in the red head's finger deeper and closed his eyes while sucking on it needily. He's never given someone a blowjob before, but it was as if he was just doing it instinctively. Seven tasted so good, he could barely get enough of his taste. The blond wanted more and more, it was like an urge.

Everything about this guy turned him on so much.

  
Especially, when his lover used other languages subconsciously, it made Yoosung's toes curl.   
  
When Seven entered him, Yoosung gasped for air and his body tensed, overwhelmed by how hot, big and deep Seven felt in him, even though he hadn't even entered completely. When he did, Yoosung almost chuckled deeply at his lover's next command. He wouldn't be able to admit it later on, but being dominated and called a pet turned him on so much, he couldn't even find any words for how good he felt. His mind was going blank, all he could think about was Seven and that they were finally connected.

  
“Ahh.. Seven, more…”

  
He moaned, his boyfriend's thumb still in his mouth. His voice cracked and moans interrupted his sentences when he talked, he knew it, but when his lover spoke his commands and promised him to reward him, there was no way he could hold back. Yoosung turned his head to look at him again, to connect their gazes. Seven's eyes were so deep and clouded with lust and even sadistic insanity, he felt pulled in. Well, Yoosung knew he was just as lustern and desperate as well.

  
“Master....” he whispered, licking his partner's thumb. “You’re so big and deep... hng.. so good....”

 

“More... Seven, please more....hahh... I want you, Seven--..!”

 _  
_ He even tried to roll his hips against him, but he couldn't quite figure things out yet. He just wanted more of him, his thoughts were so messed up, he was sure he lost his ability to think properly at all. He was getting demanding, he knew, but he could also see Seven's resolve crumble. His eyes said so much…

The moment their gazes locked, Seven smirked darkly at his lover. “Good boy. Then, as promised, you'll be rewarded graciously. Aren't you happy your Master is being so generous?”  
  
With those words, and the confirmation that his ministrations didn't hurt his lover below him, Seven slowly drew back, then slammed his cock into Yoosung, hard. His own actions caused his own pleasure to increase as well, making him breathless and craving for more. “Shit…” Seven moaned, repeating his motions; thrusting into Yoosung at a rapid pace - not even bothering to go slow at first. He'd been neglecting himself this entire time, that now, he can't help but let loose.   
  
The wet, dirty sounds of skin slapping skin and the schlck noises that were heard every time the ginger entered the blond echoed within the room, along with their moans and grunts. “Fuck, fuck... Yoosung... nngh…”   
  
Slowly, Seven used his free hand to reach down and grab his lover's dick, wanting to make him scream and moan his name. His long fingers wrapped completely around the blond's erection, and he began pumping Yoosung's cock. His hand quickly became slick with precum and, with his expert skills, Seven began to use his thumb to massage the tip of his boyfriend's erection all while slamming his penis into him at an extremely quick pace, trying to find that one spot inside of Yoosung that was sure to make him scream.   
  
“Ha...ah... Moan for me.. scream my name.. my little pet.”

Removing his thumb that was in the blond's mouth, he replaced it with his own lips as he hungrily leaned down to devour his lover's lips, invading his mouth immediately. He continued all of his multiple ministrations, not even leaving room for them to breathe.

Yoosung screamed.

  
When Seven slammed himself into him hard, the blond couldn't help but scream because of all the pleasure and pain that ran through his entire body like electro waves. He felt like he was being ripped apart by his boyfriend’s dick and his rough movements, but at the same time he enjoyed it at an unnatural level, he knew. Slowly, he moved the hand that was holding the sheets for support to his lovers back, holding onto him desperately; with the next thrust he clawed his nails into the hot, sweaty skin, surely leaving scratch marks on him.

  
“S-Seven-...!”

  
His voice cracked.

  
“... _Seven_ -!!!”

  
Yoosung repeated his boyfriend's name over and over again, breathlessly, which each thrust Seven penetrated him with. The red head was so rough with him, fucking him into the mattress like this; obviously Yoosung wouldn't be able to stand the next day, but this was exactly how he liked it. How did Seven know he was into stuff like this, even though even he didn't have a clue?   
  
When his boyfriend started touching the blond's painful erection, the student let out a shaky breath. Seven was so skilled at what he did, he knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. He felt like he was in heaven or would pass out from everything anytime, but he knew he had to last out more.

  
His voice got even louder, or was it quiet. Was he screaming or whispering? He didn't know anymore, but his throat told him that he indeed was screaming.

  
“I... ah, Seven... I won't-.. hngaaa~! . won't last long..! _A-ah_..!”

  
He tried to explain to his boyfriend in between the thrusts and moans and unsteady breathing. Oh, how much he wanted to have more stamina -- he had much less than his partner -- and continue this act even longer, feel Seven in him forever.... But also, he wanted to cum himself, and his boyfriend sure did a marvellous job at pleasing him. It was so overwhelming…

Seven's deep kiss made the blond dizzy; everything was spinning, and he wasn't able to concentrate on anything anymore.

  
In an attempt to have him reach even deeper, even better spots, the smaller male angled his hips slightly differently, now able to move against him clumsily, and crossed his ankle behind his lover.  He wanted him to cum inside, spill his load and everything deep into him.

Seven felt the blond's nails scratching into  his sweaty back, which only fueled his crazy lust. He was so turned on, he didn't mind that his lover would leave marks. In fact, he happily welcomed it. With each thrust, his own orgasm was quickly coming as well; after all, it had been such a long time since he's let the beast inside of him awaken, almost a few years.  
  
The lovely, lewd sounds that echoed within the room pleased him greatly. He could hear their hot, slickened skin slapping against each other, the loud moans and screams of pleasure Yoosung provided him; it was all so... _hot_ . The ginger felt as if he were slowly ascending to the skies, however; he knew it was impossible. How could such sinful beings like him make it there? He enjoyed Yoosung's screams of pain the most; it made him feel completely compelled to his lover. He loved seeing his lover's face twisted in with such beautiful expressions of lust. Fuck, it was so sexy. He wanted to fuck his boyfriend all night long.   
  
He untangled their tongues, leaning back a bit so that their faces were still close to each other, a string of saliva still connecting them. His face was sure to be red, and lustern just as Yoosung's was. Fuck, fuck.. God, he wanted to make the blond his forever. The thought of someone else touching his boyfriend this way made him feel angry, which only made him slam his cock harder into his lover unintentionally.

“Hngh..! Y-Yoosung, I'm close, too...! Fuck...ah!” He swore loudly in English, and felt his partner's legs around him. He could feel his completion building up very quickly, wanting to cum deep inside of Yoosung. He wanted to plant his existence inside of the blond below him, as proof that he existed. He, of course, continued to stroke Yoosung's dick at a fast pace. Making sure the younger male would cum first, would sure to make him cum as well. With that in mind, he sped up his thrusts, going even fast than before. Seven was using his stamina from working out everyday to his advantage. He took quick and ragged breaths, almost at his peak.  
  
“Sc... scream my name...! My name--ah! My name---it's, hng! S-Saeyoung...! Say it... call my n-name.. nnh! Shit...shit...!”

Feeling needy, Yoosung was almost disappointed when Seven drew away from the kiss, but opening his right eye to look at the older male's expression with an unfocused gaze made everything worth it. His cheeks were so read and he breathed heavily, and in his eyes lust, sadism, pleasure and strong and pure love battled; Yoosung felt so great in this exact moment.

  
In the next moment, though, Seven's gaze darkened slightly and he became even more rough; with his hard thrust however, the red head hit the perfect spot deep inside of the blond, making him throw his head back with a gasp and making his toes curl again.

“There..! S-Seven, ah.. this, y-yes...hng-!”  
  
Yoosung didn't think that Seven could go even quicker, but there his boyfriend was - surprising him again. With each thrust his lover hit the right spot from that moment on, and made Yoosung see stars- again. His touches were too hot, he couldn't handle it anymore and the lust and urge to cum were to big. Only barely could he hear what Seven said, and he didn't even question him when he asked that Yoosung should call him by another name; his mind was too blank to think of anything anymore. Each movement made the knot in his abdomen tighter, every thrust and stroke made him feel like he was about to explode.

  
All of a sudden, Yoosung's body tensed up and the grip on his lover's back became tight. The blond arched his back, pressing himself all the way against that trust of Seven. His boyfriend wanted him to call a name…

  
“Hng--ha...! **_S-Saeyoung-!!_** Ahh-- _-ha-a--_ ”

  
Crying out the strange name, he released all over his lover's hand and his own stomach, before losing every tension in his muscles and falling down onto the mattress. His face felt hot and he still was in a kind of ecstasy; his chest rose and fell rapidly due to his heavy breathing. He was exhausted, but so, so happy.

Upon hearing his real name being moaned  out loud by his lover as he came, Saeyoung lost his composure.  
  
“Hn..gh! _Yoosung_ ..!”   
  
With the tightening pressure around his cock, he, too, also released his hot, sticky cum inside of the blond's tight asshole below him. His mind went blank, all he could see was white. He didn't know how long it took for him to ride out his orgasm, his thrusts decelerating until they came to a complete stop. When he regained his senses again, Saeyoung was also breathing heavily, his face flushed and red from all of the activity he did. Seeing that his hand has been stained with his lover's cum, he brought his hand to his lips before slowly licking Yoosung's semen off of his fingers. The salty taste invaded his senses, though somehow, it also had an underlying sweetness to it. Humming in approval at Yoosung's taste, he licked the rest of his lover's cum off of his hand. Slowly.   
  
“Mmm... You taste so delicious…”   
  
Taking his index finger in his mouth, he sucked and licked the white, warm fluid off. The ginger then moved onto his next finger, middle finger, all the down to his pinky and finally, his thumb. His tongue darted out to collect the last few drops of cum. Once he cleaned his hand off, he swallowed all of the semen he'd collected in his mouth and licked his lips as if he had just finished a delicious meal.   
  
While still connected to his lover, he smiled warmly at the younger male below him. “I'm sorry, was I too rough...?” Saeyoung questioned softly, before leaning down to give a gentle peck on Yoosung's lips then drawing back.   
  
“Do you want a taste of yourself..?” Saeyoung asked, using his finger to swipe a bit of semen still remaining on his lover's stomach before licking it off again. Without swallowing, he once again leaned down to give the blond a kiss, using his tongue to open the younger male's mouth, and sharing the semen with his lover.

Teeth clanking and breath hot, their tongues mingled along with the semen. The older male began to affectionately use his hand to massage the blond's chest, his cock still inside of his lover, before circling a finger around Yoosung's nipple.

When the hotness and stickiness of his lover filled him, Yoosung’s heart skipped a beat. Seven came, inside of him. They did have sex and his boyfriend had filled him up...   
It felt strange, but.. great as well. And with Seven's dick still in him, he felt just so full and overwhelmed.   
  
Watching his lover lick his fingers clean was incredibly arousing, he had to gulp. In the future he sure would get off to this image.. His cheeks felt so hot when his taste was complimented, he hasn't thought that something like that would happen to him one day, but then again, he had so many firsts this day.   
  
To the question of whether Seven had been too rough to him, Yoosung shook his head with a little smile back; he was still unable to speak after reaching his orgasm. Happily the younger male welcomed the gentle peck, quite enjoying this sweet side of his boyfriend and the sign of affection. However, Seven being Seven, of course he would propose a ridiculous idea. He couldn't even protest before the teasing red head connected their mouths again, making the blond taste his own cum. Yoosung wanted to make a face of disgust, but with Seven touching him again, and him being still overstimulated, he let out a quiet moan, muffled by the heated kiss; he feared he'd get hard again even.

But when all of a sudden his mind seemed to work properly enough again for him to think far enough, it hit him hard. He was naked, sweaty, his stomach was smeared with his own semen. Seven was still inside of him, the sheets were just as disheveled as their hair. He looked like a mess. Seven looked so good above him, but he-!

  
Embarrassed, Yoosung broke the kiss and hid his face with his hands.

  
“D-don't look at me--!”

  
He muttered quietly. His heart was racing so fast, he felt like it was jumping out of his chest.   
  
After refusing to look at his boyfriend for some time, he shyly repeated the name he has screamed when he came, while still hiding his face.

  
“...Saeyoung…”

  
It was so strange yet sounded so nice... He knew, Seven's name was Luciel, but since it was only his baptismal name, and Yoosung had wondered before what his birth name was. Now, that he could use his brain again, he could help but this about it.

  
“..Is... this your real name..?”

 

When their kiss was broken, Saeyoung tilted his head to the side, wondering if he'd push his lover to the limit. However, the moment he saw his adorable Yoosung's face, he smiled gently, understanding the situation. Slow and calm, the red head used his hand to gently move away one of the blond's hand from his face, golden eyes twinkling like the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling.  
  
“Hey now... you're so beautiful, how could I not look at a gem like you...? Everytime I look away, I feel compelled to look at you again because your very existence pulls my attention towards you. You always manage to catch my eye. Perhaps it's because you're the treasure I've been looking for, all of my life…”   
  
Saeyoung pulled himself out of his boyfriend gently and laid beside him, calming his breathing down from his high. He turned to his side and wrapped an arm over Yoosung, a large grin on his face as he nuzzled the younger male's cheek. He leaned up a bit, whispering quietly into the blond's ear.   
  
“I love you, Yoosung. I want to be with you forever... no matter what difficulties that may lie in the future, I'm sure we'll overcome them all. If it means getting to have a future with you, I'm willing to face any kind of danger, my love. My one and only dear…”   
  
With those words, he gave another soft peck on Yoosung's cheek before retreating again. arms still wrapped around his lover for some cuddling time. Upon hearing the younger male's question, he hummed.   
  
“Mmm. That's... my real name. I want you to call me Saeyoung from now on... it may give me painful memories, but it was the only time I had felt my true emotions. I'll build a new future with you...and remember only the best memories from now on. _With you, my sweetheart.”_

At his lover’s words and sincere eyes, Yoosung actually teared up again. Seven was so sweet and gentle to him now, he felt like his heart was going to burst. He felt so loved and so save next to the red head; he wanted to show him just how much he loved him in return. Just, he didn't know how yet.

  
A grin settled onto his features, happy and warm with all the feelings he held towards the other male.

  
“I'm happy… _,”_ he whispered. “I'm so happy..!”

  
Gently the blonde touched his boyfriend's face, caressing it lovingly.   
  
When his lover pulled himself out of his, Yoosung let out a tiny mewl, feeling empty even. Fast he cuddled up to him, craving the warmth and closeness of his body more than ever. Without hesitation he returned the embrace, squeezing the red head slightly in the progress. He wanted to never let him go, if possible.

  
“I want to be by your side forever. I know it's selfish, but... please don't look at anyone else. Please stay with me forever. Please tell me everything you want to talk about. And... please let me be the only one on your mind.  I love you, Saeyoung. I love you. I really, really love you. I love you so much.”

  
Yoosung's purple eyes had a gleam inside of them. He knew he was being so selfish at this moment. But as long as Saeyoung, his boyfriend, would stay by his side, he knew he'd be happy. He would make sure Saeyoung would also always be happy as well.   
The blond pressed his ear against his boyfriend's chest, and almost surprised he figured out that his heart was beating just as fast as his own was. A smile appeared on his face, again. They would be so happy.   
  
All of a sudden, he let out a shaky breath when he felt something warm trickle down his thigh.

  
“It's coming out…” His whisper was quiet and awkward against his lovers chest and his face was burning up again. However, he couldn't help but state it. How much he wanted Saeyoung's semen within him.

Later, definitely, he wanted to do it again.

  
With a small, cute huff, Saeyoung wrapped both of his arms around his adorable lover. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose to the blond's messy hair affectionately, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. His heart felt like it was going to burst at how lucky he was to have the younger male in his arms.   
  
“I will always be yours, and yours only, my love... my heart belongs to you, and only you. I swear it on my life. We can share our ups and downs together... I love you too, Yoosung. I love you with all of my heart. Since the beginning, you've always been the only one on my mind...and now you'll always be the only one. Forever.”   
  
Squeezing the younger male close, he enjoyed the warm sensation of being able to be this close with his loved one. However, when he heard Yoosung's whisper, he rustled the sheets, slowly getting up. His face was red.   
  
“Ah.. I'll help you clean up, love..”   
  
Reaching over to the counter next to his bed, he had a conveniently placed box of tissues. Grabbing a few, he moved towards his lover's thighs and began wiping his own cum off, until it was clean. Then, he moved towards Yoosung's stomach, wiping off the semen there as well. Once he was finished, he pat the blond's head, smiling.   
  
“I'll be right back. I need to throw these away. Feel free to sleep before me... you must be super exhausted.”   
  
With those words, Saeyoung rolled off of the bed and walked in all of his glory, out of his room to dispose of the dirtied tissues. By the time he returned, he noticed Yoosung had nodded off, dozing soundly. It was absolutely adorable. Grinning, he crawled back into bed, making sure to cuddle his lover close in his arms, and placing the blanket over the both of them before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it'd be posted a week later, but this weekend I'm pretty busy, so I'm posting this ahead of time. Consider this a gift to take your mind off of Election Day today in the USA. ;^)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the sin. ;'))) 
> 
> Of course, there's still more sin to go because, if you couldn't tell by the tags, not all of the kinky things showed up just yet. We already have it all written, but plot goes first, lololol~
> 
> This fic was literally just an excuse to let these two be happy and live together with a great sex life. :^)))))
> 
> I'm not sure when we'll post the next chapter, but most likely soon!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> -M.S & W.H

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> This is honestly just a roleplay we've been doing together, with myself as Seven and words_and_heartbreak as Yoosung. Decided we wanted to share this gem of a roleplay with the world, lolol. 
> 
> Yooseven trash here! Let the ship live on!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. We've written so much that chapters won't take so long to come out. Maybe one chapter a day until we run out of content!
> 
> I'm bad with author notes too, lolol.;; 
> 
> Seven, over and out~!!!


End file.
